i dont want alone
by lilymegpoid
Summary: setelah cagalli kehilangan ayahnya ,ia sendirian hidup di dunia .namun itu semua hilang ketika ia bertemu malaikat kecil nan malang terbuang dan kedinginan
1. Chapter 1

Ayahku uzumi nala atha adalah seorang kepala pelayan di kediaman zala,semenjak ibuku meninggal karena stroke, ayah menyuruhku tinggal di kediaman zala memang agak mengesalkan,karena kau tahulah seperti numpang dirumah orang. Itu membuatku tak nyaman. Master dan missters juga tak keberatan karena mereka bilang putra mereka athrun zala sering kesepian dan lebih banyak murung atau lebih tepatnya muka datar

Sulit mendekati manusia ibarat es ini, namun ia memiliki ketertarikan yang sama denganku yaitu sains dari situlah awal persahabatan kami ternyata ia orang yang menyenangkan juga

Namun kesenangan itu tak berlangsung lama setahun kemudian ia pindah sekolah ke prancis, disitulah aku mengerti rasa kesepian athrun

Memang rumah ini besar namun terasa begitu sepi namun kesepian yang sebenarnya telah tiba,ayahku meninggal terkena serangan jantung,aku tak percaya ia meninggalkanku secepat ini, disaat aku mendapatkan nilai ujian terbaik ,Aku belum sempat berbakti padanya ,aku menyesal sering membantah perintahnya,aku menyesal terlalu focus pada sains yang aku suka

Setelah pemakaman ayahku aku memutuskan keluar dari kediaman zala tak enak terus menumpang seperti ini seumur hidupku meskipun mereka memaksa

Jujur kesepian ini terasa membunuhku,aku tak ingin sendiri,yang kubutuhkan bukanlah teman atau kekasih namun keluarga

**I DON'T WANT ALONE**

Gundam seed/destiny is not my own

Warning : typo evrywere, aku memasukan karakter dari anime lain,

Cahaya pagi menyinari awal hari ini terlihat seorang gadis ber surai pirang tengah berjalan menembus dinginya musim gugur di orb, menenteng tas sembari bersenandung pelan , manik keemasanya menangkap seorang ibu besersta ketiga anaknya duduk bermain ditaman,betapa indahnya jika memiliki keluarga

Ia terus berjalan menuju sekolahnya walau agak jauh ia memilih untuk jalan kaki agar menghemat ongkos

Setibanya dikelas 10-1 tak menyangka ini baru pukul 07.00 sedangkan jam masuk sekolah pukul 08.00 kelasnya sudah ramai dengan murid murid yang nampaknya mengerjakaan PR .ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi segeralah ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri namun terlambat tanganya sudah ditahan oleh sosok cantik bersurai pink

" cagalllliiiiiiiiiiiiiii" kata gadis pink itu menyeret cagalli kedalam kelas

" apa?" katanya datar

"pinjam pr mu yaaaaaaa" kata lacus

" iya ketua pinjam pr mu donk" kali ini anak laki laki berambut coklat ikut ambil bicara

" malas"

"ayolah kami belum sempat mengerjakan pr karena tugas bejibun dari seluruh mata pelajaran"

"dan juga hari ini ada tugas dari hanji sensei dan rivaille sensei yang mana kalau tidak mengerjakan kita akan dihukum aneh aneh oleh keduanya" kata miriallia dengan horror

memang benar kedua guru nan eksentrik itu sering memberikan hukuman super gaje dan aneh bila lupa mengerjakan tugas

contoh baru kemari mereka melihat kakak kelas mereka dihukum ngepel lapangan basket sambil pakai high heels 14 cm dengan kain pel seukuran tisu harus ngepel sampai lantai mengkilap

toh anak buahnya (murid kelas 10-1) tak pernah melalaikan tugas dengan berat hati ia mengeluarkan buku tugas nya yang disambut dengan teriakan gembira seantero kelas

"tenang cags akan kami traktir makan siang hari ini" kata lacus dengan riang

bel berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran dimulai dan untunglah semua tugas telah selesai termasuk dari kedua guru paling eksentrik di sekolah mereka

murrue sensei tak kunjung datang sehingga membuat sang ketua harus memanggilnya di ruang guru, setelah dari ruang guru mengkoformasi ternyata murrue sensei tak masuk karena sakit

" ah kenapa harus murrue sensei kok tidak hanji sensei dan rivaille sensei saja" keluh shinn

" benar juga ya" sahut rey

" oi lihat ada korban lain hanji sensei"

"mana?mana?" sontak anak anak lain menengok keluar jendela

terlihat seorang wanita berambut ponny tail berdiri menyuruh anak anak mengepel kamar mandi dekat lapangan dengan tissue basah anak anak sekelas menelan ludah melihat adegan yang ada dibawah sana

"lebih sadis dari titan" kata shiin yang seorang otaku tingkat dewa

sedangkan cagalli hanya duduk membaca buku kesayanganya yaitu biology tak memperdulikan kejadian di luar sana hari ini berlangsung tegang (untuk anak kelas 10-1kecualli cagalli) dan menyenangkan (untuk cagalli karena di traktir membeli bahan makana di salah satu swalayan milik temanya)

tegang karena harus menghadapi guru killer dan eksentrik setelah melewati hari itu semua sekelas bernafas lega karena terbebas dari hukuman kombo chaos sensei mereka

sekarang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam cagalli baru pulang dari kerja part timenya seperti biasa ia melewati taman terdengar suara isak tangis seorang anak di taman itu

cagalli mendekati suara itu terlihat seorang gadis kecil bersama kedua adik kecilnya

" apa yang kau lakukan di sini adik kecil" kata cagalli lebut

" hiks hiks hiks" gadis kecil itu terisak

" dimana ibumu?" kata cagalli melihat sekitar tak ditemukan ibunya

"hiks ibu pergi meninggalkanku dari tadi siang sambil memberikan ini" kata gadis itu menunjukkan surat

" aku tidak mengerti hiks hiks" lanjut gadis itu

" boleh kubuka?" Tanya cagalli yang disambut angukan

di dalam surat itu menujukkan kalau sang ibu tak sanggup mengurus mereka bertiga '_jadi mereka dibuang oleh ibunya_ batin cagalli,sungguh kejam benar ibu anak ini sudah membuang anaknya sendiri menelantarkan mereka di udara dingin musim gugur

" aku menunggu ibu tapi dia tak kunjung kembali hiks hiks hiks" kata gadis kecil

" ini adik mu?" kata cagalli

"iya"

"kedinginan ya" kata cagalli sembari meyelimuti kedua bayi yang ada di kereta bayi itu dengan mantelnya

" ikut onee chan ya,ibumu tak akan kembali?

"Kenapa?"

"ia telah pergi" ka5ta cagalli ia langsung menggengam tangan mungil gadis itu dan menaruh belanjaanya digantung di pegangan kereta bayi itu gadis kecil itu menggengam erat tangan besar,lembut dan hangat , ia menatap wanita yang ada disampingnya seakan tak mau lepas

sesampainya dirumah cagalli ia menyalakan penghangat ruangan memasak omelet dan membuat susu hangat untuk gadis kecil dan kedua adiknya yang masih berusia kira kira 6 bulan

" ini makanlah kau pasti lapar" gadis itu langsung memakan omelet buatan cagalli dengan lahap

sedangkan cagalli memberi susu pada kedua malaikat kecilnan lucu dihadapanya yang nampaknya juga lapar

" boleh kutanya siapa namamu?" kata cagalli

" mikasa ackerman " jawab gadis itu

" lalu kedua adik mu ini namanya siapa?"

" yang berambut pirang namanya armin arlert dan yang berambut coklat eren jeager"

" oh, kau harus ganti baju dulu" kiata cagalli berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil bajunyak waktu kecil dulu untuk digunakan mikasa

"uwaaah manis sekali" kata cagalli mikasa hanya tersipu malu mendengar komentar cagalli

" mulai hari ini kau tinggal saja bersamaku aku akan merawat kalian bertiga" kata cagalli riang

tentu saja ia senang karena ia kembali mendapatkan keluarga kecilnya kembali,setelah beberapa lama pengurusan mikasa,armin dan eren telah selesai mereka telah resmi menjadi keluarga secara hukum

cagalli menyekolahkan mikasa di maria play grup dan nampaknya ia juga senang sekolah disana sementara ia sekolah armin dan eren dititipkan ke keluarga burrel yang dengan senantiasa menjaga mereka

karena keluarga itu hanya memiliki satu anak dan tak akan mendapat anak lagi

sebenarnya tak enak juga pada keluarga itu trapi mau bagai mana lagi

entah dari mana berita itu berawal seantero sekolah tahu kalau cagalli mengadopsi anak dan siapa lagi tuduhan pertama selaku rey putra tungal keluarga burrel

namun penyebar utamanya ternyata si shinn maniak gundam, cagalli hanya menghela nafas

hari ini adalah hari kelulusan SMA ia mengajak mikasa dan adik adiknya untuk menghadiri kelulusanya atau bias dibilang anak anaknya

" ara cagalli kau mengajak mikasa dan dua malikat kecil ini" kata lacus gemas terhadap eren dan armin

" tak apa aku ingin mengajak mereka"

" uh lucu sekali mereka" kata mirriallia

seluruh murid menangis saat pepisahan mereka terutama pada kombo chaos sensei rivaille dan hanji yang mendapat banyak curhatan

karena kangen pada hukuman hukuman aneh keduanya

setelah lulus lacus memutuskan untuk kuliah seni di Minerva university,sedangkan rey kuliah jurusan ekonomi di zaft university dan cagalli memilih kuiah online di universitas terbuka secara online

secara ia harus mengurus ketiga anaknya yang masih kecil kecil dan juga bekerja tujuh tahun setelah mereka bertemu

mikasa sangat overprotektif kepada ibunya,armin sangat pandai namun memiliki sifat pemalu yang menurutnya lucu,dan eren bocah ceria dan bersemangat ini selalu ingin menjadi koki professional seperti di tv

mereka semua berbeda namun perbedaan ini yang menurut cagalli sangat menyenangkan

musim panas kali ini cagalli membawakan semangka segar untuk anak anaknya

" oka san aku mau" kata armin

" aku juga mau " kata eren

" mikasa juga mau?" tawar cagalli pada putrid sulungnya

" iya"

cagalli memotong semangka itu menjadi bagian kecil agar mudah dimakan malaikat kecilnya

" oka san tadi aku dapat nilai seratus dan armin di jahi8li anak lain lagi tapi aku menolongnya" kata eren

" oh ya? Kenapa kau dijahili armin?"

" siapa yang berani menjahilimu" kata mikasa dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya

" aku tidak tahu oka san mereka tiba tiba mengambil buku ku dan menginjaknya" kata armin

" oka san akan menghukum anak yang menjahilimu" kata cagalli

ia sudah muak anaknya jadi korban pembullyan teman temanya ia langsung menhadap kepala sekolah dan menghukum anak anak yang dimaksud melihat kengerian orang tua armin berandalan kecil itu tak berani membully teman temanya lagi

tujuh tahu berlalu semenjak ia keluar dari kediaman zala ia tak pernah menghubungi keluarga zala karena kabarnya mereka pindah ke prancis

tiba tiba ponselnya bergetar ia melihat nomor yang tertera di layar adalah nomor tak deikenal ia langsung menekan tombol jawab

" moshi moshi"

" ah konichiwa cagalli san ini Lenore zala bagai mana kabarmu?" cagalli hamper terjungkal dari kursi tempat duduknya karena kaget

" ada apa oka san?" Tanya mikasa yang tengah mengerjakan PR

" bukan apa apa"

cagalli segera bejalan taman belakang mengambil pasokan udara

"aku baik baik saja missters, eto dorimana anda tahu nomor saya?" Tanya cagalli

" itu tidak penting, kami sekeluarga kangen denganmu maukah kau datang untuk makan malam di kediaman kami?"

"kapan itu misters?"

" sabtu minggu ini"

" saya bisa"

" oh iyta ku dengar kau punya anak kau sudah menikah?" oh shit darimana ia dapat berita itu,pasti yang ada dibenak misters adalah sesuatu yang buruk tentang dirinya

"ah begini ceritanya…." Cagalli menceritakan semuanya kepada misters zala

" oh begitu pasti kau sangat kerepotan ya ,?"

" ah tidak saya senang karena setidaknya saya punya keluarga"

" oh ia ajak juga anak anak mu datang ya" kata Lenore senang

" ehmmmm …eto "

" sudahlah ajak saja mereka aku tak keberatan,maaf ya harus kuputus karena pesawatnya sudah mau take off sampai jumpa hari sabtu"

telepon sudah terputus meninggalkan cagalli terbengong ia harus menyiapkan baju untuk mereka mengingat hanya ada waktu tiga hari, hari yang dimaksud telah tiba cagalli dan anak anaknya memasuki halaman sebuah rumah super mewah,besar dan indah ia merasa kikuk karena lama ia tak kemari

"uwaaaaaaah lihat onee chan rumahnya besar sekali"kata eren

"iya besar sekali" kata armin

armin dan eren memakai tuxedo warna hitam dan coklat buatan oka san tercinta sedangkan mikasa memakai drees dan bolero hijau juga buatan oka san nya untuk menghemat biaya

mereka disambut misters dan master zala

" ara inikah malaikat kecil cagalli " kata misters armin langsung bersembunyidibalik tubuh ibunya yang mengundang tawa master dan misters

" ayo ke ruang makan"

selama perjalanan ke ruang makan eren tak henti hentinya kagum pada rumah itu dan harus digandeng mikasa karena bocah stu ini tak bias diam sedangkan armin merengek ingin digendong ibunya padahal sudah kelas 1 SD dan hasilnya jadi bahan olok olokan eren

pemandangan ini mengingatkan Lenore pada waktu athrun dan kira waktu kecil athrun selalu mengolok olok kira

setibanya di meja makan cagalli menatap seorang pria berambut navy blue,ia rasa mengenalnya tapi sayangnya ia lupa siapa dia,pria itu bersama seorang wanita berambut pink mirip dengan lacus

tiba tiba saja matanya di tutup tangan lembut ia tak tahu siapa

" tante lacus" teriak eren

" eren jangan memberi tahu dong" kata lacus mencubit pipi eren

" la…..lacus" kata cagalli kaget

" lama tak ketemu oka san " kata lacus memeluk cagalli

" ara mikasa kau cantik sekali sayang siapa yang mendadanimu"tambahnya

"oka san" kata mikasa malu malu

" oh iya kenalkan ini tunanganku kira yamato,kira ini cagalli yang kuceritakan waktu itu"

" salam kenal"

" salam kenal juga"

oh sekarang ia tahu siapa dalang yang memberitahu missters

lacus langsung menggendong eren menuju meja makan dan mikasa menggengam tangan oka sannya erat erat

mereka berempat disajikan makanan mewah eren banyak bertanya bagaimana cara membuat makanan ini

"eren ingin jadi koki?" Tanya misters

" iya,nanti kalau jadi kokiaku bias masak masakan yang enak untuk semuanya"

" haha ganbatte,kalau mikasa?" Tanya misssters

" ingin jad tentara atau polisi"

" kenapa?" kata lacus

" supaya bisa melindungi oka san dari orang jahat"

"kalo armin?"

" ingin jadi dokter"katanya malu malu

"ganbatte ya,oh iya kau masih ingat dengat athrun?" kata master menunjuk pria tegap berambut biru

"athrun?" cagalli mencoba mengingat

"iya ini aku masak kau lupa?" kata pria berambut biru yang sedari tadi diam

" oh athrun ya,kau sangat berubah ya"

" kau jau lebih berubah menjadi seorang ibu" ia terrsenyum

wanita berambut pink di sebelahnya nampak tak suka jika athrun yang sedari tadi tersenyum memandang wanita blonde dengan senyuman tulusnya

" aku meer pacar athrun dan kembaran lacus salam kenal" kata meer dengan senyum dipaksakan

cagalli menoleh memberi tatapan _kenapa kau tak memberitahu ku kau memiliki saudara kembar_ yang ditatap cuman nyengir

ketika mendengar kata pacar teringat dirinya tidak memiliki kisah cinta jika di ingat ingat sekalipun ia tak pernah memikirkan tentang cinta

yang ia pikirkan hanya pelajaran,bekerja dan anak anaknya sekalipun tak pernah terbesit tentang cinta

mungkin teman teman seangkatanya telah memilki kekasih

" oka san sakit" Tanya mikasa khawatir

" ah tidak "

" kenapa tak di makan makanannya?" Tanya mikasa menyentuh dahi ibunya membuat semua orang memandangnya

" kau sakit cagalli" kata athrun sama khawatirnya

" ah tidak kok aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu"

"oh apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya athrun

mikasa melihat athrun entah kenapa kok aneh orang satu ini dari tadi senyum memandang ibunya apakah orang ini punnya niat jahat terhadap ibunya sepetti di film, jika itu benar maka celakalah athrun

ditangan gadis berumur 12 tahun pemegang sabuk hitam karate

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hahaha akhirnya selesai juga memang sih agak aneh gundam seed digabungin sama SnK

maaf kalo ficnya kurang memuaskan

enaknya TBC atau end ya?

ku tunggu reviewnya


	2. Chapter 2

Sebenarnya banyak berita beredar kalo meer itu seorang playgirl, namun athrun tak pernah percaya pada omongan orang lain,ia tulus mencintai gadis itu dan juga sang kakak ,lacus clyne. juga tak tahu bagaimana watak adiknya, orang tua mereka bercerai ,dan mereka terpisah .meer diboyong ibunya ke prancis,sedangkan lacus tetap berada di orb

Athrun langsung jatuh cinta pada meer saat mereka bertemu, namun butuh waktu 3 tahun untuk berani menyatakan perasaanya, karena tak ada cagalli yang selalu menyemangatinya dan bodohnya ia lupa meminta alamat e-mail gadis itu, jujur saja ia selalu meminta saran kepada cagalli pada setiap tindakanya, ia merasa terlalu bergantung pada gadis itu,kalau begitu ia tak pantas disebut laki laki dong

Semenjak selesai makan malam keluarga hari sabtu minggu lalu,meer ngambek,tak mau ketemu dirinya alasanya ia terlalu sering tersenyum pada cagalli

Bagaimana ia tak bias berhenti tersenyum sudah 7 tahun ia tak melihat,bertemu,berbicara pada sahabat kecilnya , dan juga meer juga tak bias disalahkan ,wajar ia marah karena pacarnya tersenyum pada wanita lain . dan mungkin ia juga melakukan hal yang sama

Hari ini athrun membawa buket bunga mawar dan juga coklat kesukaan meer, athru telah menekan bel apartemenya namun tak ada jawaban,dan saat menyentuh pintunya ternyata tak dikunci, ia langsung masuk mencari sosok meer

Namun tak ia temukan ,ia mendengar suara aneh yang membuatnya penasaran ,suara itu berasal dari kamar meer yang nampak tak di kunci, saat membuka pintu itu ,mata athrun membulat tak menyangka apa yang ia lihat saat ini, ia melihat meer dengan tubuh telanjang berciuman panas dengan seorang pria berambut hijau

Athrun tak percaya pada penglihatanya kini,gadis yang ia percaya melakukan hal sehina ini ,athrun beranjak pergi

" athrun!, tunggu aku bisa jelaskan" kata meer mengejar athrun

" bukankah semua ini sudah jelas dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku" kata athrun dingin sedingin es

athrun melangkah keluar dari apartemen, hatinya hancur melihat penhianatan kekasihnya hal ini bukan pertama, beberapa bulan lau ia melihat meer juga berciuman dipangkuan pria lain awalnya ia marah dan berniat memutilasi pria itu namun mendengar penjelasan meer karena athrun tak perhatian padanya ia menjadikan pria itu pelampiasan, namun sekarang dirinya sudah sadsar dan merasa terbodohi

ia mengemudikan mobilnya sejauh mungkin agar amarahnya sirna

** I DONT WANT ALONE **

** GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY IS NOT MY OWN**

** WARNING: ** typo, bahasa kacau dll

Athrun melejukan mobilnya tak tentu arah menghilangkan rasa amarah, ia melihat jam digitalnya menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, ia capek sepulang bekerja ia melihat pemandangan itu, jalanan begitu sepi cocok untuk mengebut, namun ia urungkan karena melihat sosok yang sngat familiar berjalan di tengah langit malam sendirian

_Apa yang ia lakukan malam malam begini _batinya, cagalli pulang larut setelah lembur di kantor, dan jam segini tak ada bus yang lewat .jadi terpaksa ia berjalan kaki menuju rumah..ia berharap tak bertemu dengan penjahat malam klakson mobil mengejut kanya , ia menoleh dan melihat sebuash mobil mewah berhenti dibelakangnya dan athrun keluar dari mobil itu

" apa yang kau lakukan malam malam begini sendirian" Tanyanya khawatir

" aku baru pulang dari kantor"

" masuk lah ku antar kau pulang,tak baik wanita berjalan sendirian ditengah malam" kata athrun mengandeng cagalli

selama dalam perjalanan cagalli memandang wajah athrun terus merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh ada diwajah tampanya

" ada apa ?"

" wajahmu terlihat murung, apa ada masalah?"

" benarkah ? aku tak mkemiliki masalah apapun" athru berbohong dan cagalli tahu hal itu saat telinga athrun sedikit bergerak

" kau berbohong ya" kata cagalli mencubit telinga athrun

" cih kenapa kau selalu tahu kalau aku berbohong" protesnya

" hahaha, tak apa jika kau tak ingin menceritakanya" kata cagalli bersandar di kursi mobil

meskipun bilang begitu dalam hati ia penasaran,tapi tak baik mengurusi urusan orang lain,namun tak disangka athrun menceritakan masalah nya lebih tepatnya curhat, mata cagalli terbelalak ia tak menyangka kalu meer itu seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari lacus

" jadi kau sudah putus denganya?"

" ya " kata athrun sedih

" aku pernah mendengar dari seorang motivator ia berkata jika ada orang yang merbut kekasihmu maka ikhlaskanlah karena sesungguhnya ia mencuri seorang penghianat" kata cagalli

" dan maaf takbisa membantu banyak" kata kata cagalli menyadarkanya bahwa ia beruntung melihat kejadian itu hari ini karena jika tidak ia akan terbodohi selamanya

" kau sudah punya pacar?"

" tidak " kata cagalli santai

" kenapa?"  
" tak ada waktu memikirkanya aku punya anak athrun , dan juga aku tak mau galau sepertimu"

" apa maksudmu?"

" u know what I mean"

selama perjalanan mereka sesekali berdebat kecil dan jika cagalli kalah ekspresi kesal yang ia rindukan dari gadis ini , akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah cagalli

" tak mau mampir?"

" tidak aku pulang"

" hati hati di jalan"

cagalli memasuki rumahnya , ia melihat seorang gadis tengah tidur sepertinya gadis ini menunggu kepulanganya , tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung menggendong dan menidurkanya di kasur

" ngh, oka san kenapa baru pulang" kata mikasa

" ibu tadi lembur,maaf ya sudah membuatmu menunggu" katanya sembarimengelus rambut putrinya

" ibu sudah makan?"

" sudah dikantor "

" oyasumi oka san" katanya mencium pipi cagalli

" oyasumi "

jam menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi seorang wanita lengkap dengan celemek sedang memotong bayam bersiap membuat bekal dan sarapan untuk anak anaknya tak terasa sudah pukul enam pagi

saatnya m,embangunkan mereka

" eren armin ayo bangun sudah pagi" kedua anak ini masih dalam mimpi enggan ntuk bangun dengan terpaksa ia membuka selimut keduya bocah ini '

" ayo bangum sayamg onee chan sudah siap lho"

keduanya langsung bangun dan menuju kamar mandi, mereka heboh saat mandi karena main perang perangan di dalam kamar mandi

buku siap,seragam siap,sepatu siap ia tak menyangka kedua putranya telah menyiapkanya semalam

" oka san kami pintarkan menyiapkan semuanya" kata armin

" iya kalian pintar"

" seb enarnya kalau aku tak menyuruh kalian pasti tak mau" kata mikasa

ketiga anak ini menatap bingung makkanan yang tersaji di depan mereka

" apa ini oka san" kata mikasa mewakili pertanyaan kedua adikya

" sudahlah cicipi dulu"

nasi dihadapanya sangat aneh, berwarna hijau ada dau n daun kecinya, saat mereka makan , nasi itu sangat enak

" oka san enak sekali" kata mikasa dan armi

" bagaimana cara membuatnya" Tanya eren dengan bersemangatnya dan berbinar

" enak ya ?"

" iya"

" itu nasi yang ibu buat dicampur dengan bayam dan penyedap rasa sapi" mikasa dan armin kaget

" karena kalian tak mau makan sayur maka ibu buatkan seperti ini"  
memang sulit mengajak armin dan mikasa untuk makan sayur, namun jika tidak kesehatan anaknya terancam

" terus telur dadar ini dikasih apa" Tanya eren

" oka san kasih wortel parut" mikasa dan armin tak menyangka sarapan pagi ini benar benar sayur namun tak terlihat seperti ada sayur

" nanti siang ikut ibu yuk"

"kemana" Tanya amin

" ada deh "

selama disekolah ketiganya berharap0 waktu bisa lebih cepat agar dapat jalan jalan bersama ibu mereka , hari ini ketiganya bingung kenapa ada mobil kecil terparkir di garasi rumah mereka

mobil putih kecil berisi 4 kursi terparkir _apa sedang ada tamu _batin mikasa

" ah kalian sudah melihat mobil baru kita " kata cagalli ceria

" apa" teriak ketiganya

"cepat ganti baju kita akan jalan jalan" kata cagali

" asik naik mobiiiiiiiiiiiil" kata eren langsung ngacir ke dalam rumah

" mobil baru mobil baru" kata armin mengikuti eren

" ibu dapat ini dari mana?" Tanya mikasa

" tabungan ibu selama hidup, cepat ganti baju sana"

tak berapa lama ketiganya siap jalan jalan armin dan eren adalah yang pqaling bersemangat , armin dan eren berebut duduk di depan namun karena mereka masih kecil keduanya harus duduk dibelakang

selama perjalanan eren dan armin menyanyi naik kereta api namun seenaknya diganti liriknya, sampailah di sebuah taman yang indah

cagalli memarkir mobilnya dan mengajak ketiga anaknya keluar

" ini dimana?" Tanya mikasa

" taman tengah kota kita akan piknik"

mereka berempat bejalan mencari tempat yang pas untuk bersantai karena ini hari jumat traman agak ramai, akhirnya mereka menemukan tempatyang cocok di dekat danau mikasa membantu menggelar tikat dan armin lansung guling guling di atas tikar

hari ini cerah eren lebih memilih bermain air danau bersama mikasa dan armin tiduran di pangkuan ibunya

mereka bertiga nampak ceria, dari kejauhan athrun yang lagi jalan jalan melihat cagalli bersama ketiga anaknya yang sepertinya sedang piknik,memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka, mikasa juga melihat athrun langsung mengamankan ibunya dari orang itu

" waaah enaknya yang sedang piknik" kata athrun langsung duduk

" athrun apa yang kau lakukan disini "

" hanya bersantai"

selama beberapa saat hening, cagalli menikmati sepoinya angina,dan athrun memandang cagalli dengan senyumanya, mikasa mulai sewot ia langsung menaik oka san nya menuju danau untuk bermain

" aku ikut" kata armin

mereka bermain air,bola atu bermain lempar batu ,melihat pemandangan itu iua iri pada cagalli atau lebih tepatnya anak anaknya mendapat perhatian lebih dari orang tuanya walaupun bulakan orang tua kandung

telefonnya berdering nampak itu dai nomor meer ia sudah muak dengan manusia satu itu jadi athrun memutuskan untuk mengabaikanya menatap pemandangan di depanya ini

hari sudah sore waktunya mereka pulang athrun bahkan lupa kalau harus kembali ke kantor karena keasikan bermain bersma keluarga cagalli

di lihat layer hpnyaadab 60 misscal 30 dari ibunya 20 dari ayahnya 5 dari yzak 15 dari meer

ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke kediaman zala setelah sampai ia mendapat ceramah panjang dari kedua orang tuanya dan athrun menjelaskan alasanya tidak masuk kantor

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

thanks 4 reading

mohon kritik dan saranya


	3. Chapter 3

Athrun sudah benar benar muak dengan meer, ia tak mau bertemu atau melihatnya lagi, kenapa wanita ini terus mengejarnya, ia benar benar muak, kalau saja ia bukan wanita bogem mentah sudah jatuh di wajah cantiknya

" kumohon athrun itu hanya kecelakaan athrun" kata meer memegang tanganya dan sukses membatalkan saat roti sudah setengah masuk kemulutnya

" benarkah?aku tak percaya padamu,menyingkirlah kau membuatku ingin muntah" kata athrun dingin

" sungguh, kau bersikap seperti ini karena wanita pirang itukan" cukup sudah kenapa harus bawa bawa cagalli

" pikirkan dulu perkataanmu, kau seperti wanita jalang mengoda laki laki itulah pekerjaanmu bukan " kata athrun meninggalkan meer

memang meer berpacaran dengan athrun karena ia sukses,memiliki pekerjaan tetap, kaya pula namun bukan hanya athrun saja yg terkena jeratanya namun banyak pria lain yang jatu, athrun tak mau itu

" oi athrun apa kau tak terlau kasar" kata dearka

" untuk orang seperti itu aku tak perlu lemah lembut"

athrun mengakui telah memilih orang yang salah sebagai calon pendamping hidup, mudah baginya mencari penganti meer, tapi yang tulus mencintainya dalam keadaan susah itu yang sulit

ia kembali ke meja kerjanya setumpuk berkas ada di mejanya , ia harus menyelesaikanya .walau hanya menandatanganinya rasanya malas sekali, athrun memutuskan untuk pulang awal, ia tak mengunakan mobil mewahnya tapi lebih memilih berjalan kaki mengunakan kereta, tiba tiba ia menangkap sosok gadis berambut hitam pendek keluar dari took emas dengan muka lesu,ia heran kenapa gadis ini selalu sewot jika dekat dengan ibunya , athrun memutuskan untuk mendekatinya

" mikasa" pangilnya

mikasah menoleh ke sumber suara _oh ternyata om om aneh _mikasa memilih mengabaikanya

" jangan begitu dengan pamanmu" dahi mikasa membentuk pesimpangan ala komikal _aku tak mau punya paman aneh_ batinya

" konichiwa om" kata mikasa datar _apa dia bilang "om" aku masih muda nak atau mukaku udah kayak om om _ batin athrun mendadak merinding

" kau habis beli apa?,aku melihatmu keluar dari took emas"

" bukan apa apa?"

" benarkah?"

"ya "

" tak usah sungkan jika kau kesulitan aku akan membantumu,aku kan pamanmu?" kata athrun  
sebenarnya mikasa ingin membeli kalung emas untuk ibunya tapi di luar dugaan harganya mahal sekali dan membuat mikasa menciut,tiba tiba tanganya ditarik athrun ke toko kue

" mau apa kesini om" kata mikasa

" sudah kubilang jangan pangil om" kata athrun sedikit kesal

" habisnya muka anda mirip om om "

" oke kita akan beli kue untuk ibumu kau juga boleh memilih" kata athrun

athrun membeli roll cake dan macaron,mikasa memilih roti isi daging itu juga bertanya dulu kepada athrun , setelah membolehkanya mikasa mengambil roti itu namun athrun menyuruhnya mengambil dua lagi untuk eren dan armin

**I DON'T WANT ALONE**

**GUNDAM SEED /DESTINY IS NOT MY OWN**

**WARNING: TYPO EVERYERE DLL**

Setelah membeli kue keduanya langsung naik bus menuju rumah cagalli,mikasa lebih banyak diam dan memperhatikan jalan, sedangkan athrun yang pertama kali naik bus merasa aneh entahlah apa yang aneh

" mikasa apa muka ku seperti oom om " Tanya athrun

" ya," kata mikasa singkat

" kita sudah sampai ayo turun paman, biar ku bawakan belanjaaanya"

" tak usah biar paman sendiri"

athrun bahkan tk tahu cara membayar dibus yang menggunakan uang koin, terpaksa mikasa yang membayar karena pamanya satu ini uangnya adalah plastik, mikasa bertemu Krista,ymir,dan connie

" konichiwa mikasa " kata mereka bertiga

" konichiwa" balas mikasa biasanya ymir sepertinya tak tertarik pada laki laki kini memandangi makhluk tampan di samping mikasa

" ayahmu ya mikasa" kata krista

" hah"kata mikasa kaget

" iya kalian mirip" kata connie

" bukan dia teman ibuku"

"oh" athrun tersenyum setidaknya anak anak ini tak memangilnya om tapi jadi ayah mikasa menarik juga

" kau sudah mencari hadiah untuk ibumu?" Tanya ymir

" belum,kau?"

"aku dan Krista akan membelikan kalung "

" enaknya,aku tak tahu harus beli apa" kata connie

" oh iya kami mau ke rumah bert kau mau ikut?" kata ymir

" tidak "

" baiklah sampai jumpa"

oh jadi ia keluar dari toko emas itu untuk beli hadiah, anak yang manis, mungkin bagi athrun hadiah emas itu biasa namun untuk mikasa itu hal luar biasa karena harganya mahal

" ibumu ada dirumah?"

" ada"

sesampainya dirumah cagalli memang repot mengurus erendan armin jika libur semenjak membeli mobil baru eren sangat ingin menyetirnya sendiri jujur satu satunya pengapesan eren adalah mikasa,ia takut pada kakanya in bukan karena kakanya galak dari tampang aja keliatan, perhatian eren tertuju pada kakanya yang membawa bungkusan seperti kue

" athrun masuklah" kata cagalli

" ah ini kubawakan roll cake dan macaron"

" tak usah repot repot"

mendung menghapiri,petir menyambar membuat mikasa dan eren berlindung di tubuh ibunya, memang mikasa paling takut dengan petir bahkan ia bisa menangis,mengetahui fakta itu athrun hanya tertawa kecil sementara armin justru mendekat jika ada petir hingga harus di pegang oleh athrun

" armin jangan keluar nak "

" ibu petirnya bagus"

tubuh cagalli tak bisa bergerak karena di peluk erat oleh eren dan mikasa,athrun langsung menggendong armin untuk masuk kedalam rumah ,

" makan macaron dulu yuk" ajak athrun

" selamat makan" kata armin senang

hujan sangat deras di luar sana, hingga menyebabkan listrik mati cagalli menyalakan lilin untuk menerangi ruangan ini

" kalian sudah makan?"

" belum" jawab athrun,eren,mikasa,armin

" ini ibu tadi beli ramen"

semuanya makan termasuk athrun ,ia merasakan kehangatan keluarga kecil ini,seperti eren yang senag sekali mencuri naruto milik armin karena miliknya sendiri telah habis, atau mikasa yang bercerita tentang harinya di sekolah sungguh tak prnah ia rasakan seperti ini

jika di apartemenya saat hujan begini kalau gak main game,baca koranmatau bahkan guling guling dilantai karena kesepian

setelah ramen mereka habis barulah kue yang di bawa dimakan, dan lagi lagi eren dan armin berebut macaron,eren menyukai warna hijau dan menyuruh armin memakan warna pink karena armin mirip perempuan

sungguh kehangatan yang sangat jarang ia jumpai selama ini

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maaf ya chap kemarin memang benar benar banyak typo

Mohon kritik dan saranya


End file.
